Love and Lies (rewrite)
by natalierosman
Summary: Started a new account after anniesanders this is a rewrite of Web of love and lies! Hope you all enjoy this version better :) Hailey loved Jackson Teller until he shattered her heart. Now shes focused on her daughter and keeping her life together. Shes in love with one man, dating another, and having an affair with a member of the club. The web keeps getting tangled...
1. chapter 1

1

Hailey woke up with a tiny body pressed against her back. She rolled over in her bed and the little girl snuggle into her chest. She couldn't believe she was already five years old. She remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday, and she remembered how her life had changed forever. As she held her in her arms she couldn't help but feel like she had cheated her out of the life she wanted for her. She wanted her to have the mom and dad with a dog and siblings but, that's not how it was. It was her and Maddie... And when it was convenient Jax would come around.

She couldn't complain about their life though. She was able to follow her dream (sort of) she was a song writer and had dream of going to LA, but instead she wrote at a studio in Charming and she was so good that artists came to her. She had her family who was always there when she needed them, but they all had lives to live and lived a town over. She had Gemma who wanted to be as involved as she could with her granddaughter. Then there was the club... the guys loved Maddie and treated the Princess as such whenever she visited the clubhouse.

It still baffled her how Jackson could be so unpredictable and arrogant about the entire situation. He saw nothing wrong with what he does. He comes and goes as he pleases, drops by when he can, and always makes promises he can't keep. Maddie doesn't need that, she doesn't need that.

All Hailey could do was hope that Jax didn't forget about the plans they had made today. Maddie's birthday fell on a Friday this year and Hailey took the day off. She and Maddie had started a tradition where they would go to the cupcake shop down in Ipswich (it was about two hours away) where you could go in and make custom cupcakes right on the spot. It wasn't a crazy tradition but it was theirs. After cupcakes they would go to the lake and watch the sunset. Hailey would bring sparklers and Madison loved them. The plan was to leave Charming by 2:30 and spend the day.

Hailey looked at the clock and saw that is was 9:00 in the morning. It was one week till Maddie was on Summer break and she couldn't wait to spend all of her time with her baby. She felt her stir beside her and she lifted her head while wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Morning mommy! Do you know what today is?!" Hailey smiled at her and shook her head "hmmmm I don't know..." She grabbed her face between her tiny hands "it's my birthday mommy!" Hailey picked her up over her head and she laughed loudly "Today is the most important day of my life, baby. How much do I love you?" She asked while still holding her in the air. Maddie continued to giggle and try to pry her hands off. "How much!?" Maddie stopped moving against her and looked her mother in the eyes. "More dan I ever know" Hailey lowered Maddie's face to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She brought her into her chest and wrapped her arms around him. "More than you'll ever know." She spoke out loud.

Hailey and Maddie were finishing breakfast after getting dressed for the day when they heard the front door open. "Where's my favorite grand baby!?" Gemma's voice rang through the house. Maddie's little feet sprinted her to the door and she jumped up in Gemma's arms. "I'm right here grandma." Behind Gemma was a pile of presents that were wrapped in black wrapping paper and white bows. Hailey shook her head and smiled. Gemma always went crazy with presents.

"Hey baby how you feeling?" Hailey hugged Gemma and stood in front of her while watching Maddie look at the gifts. "I feel like my baby isn't a baby anymore." Hailey looked at her with an exaggerated frown and Gemma laughed. She put her arm around her and pulled her into her side. "She's always gonna be your baby." Hailey knew she was right. "Speaking of always being a baby... Where is your grown ass baby this morning?" Hailey looked toward Maddie and whispered "He said he would be here this morning to see her since he didn't come by last night." Gemma shook her head. "Honestly I don't know. Club business went a little late last night, maybe he's just sleeping it off." Hailey shook her head angrily "Or maybe he's too busy sleeping with someone." She hissed at Gemma.

Gemma knew her son was a dumb shit who always thought with his dick. He had a perfect girl in the form of Hailey. She loved him and all his flaws, saw the man under the kutte and accepted him for who he was. She loved him fiercely and would have done anything for him. But Jax had to step out on her with that doctor bitch, breaking her young heart in the process.

Now Hailey's only concern in life was Maddie. Before, she would go out of her way for Jax, she would make sure he was okay and was always worried about him. Not anymore. Now she was a momma bear that even Gemma was afraid of. Gemma and the club had been privy at seeing the claws come out once, just once, a few months ago when Hailey had found out that Jax left Maddie in the care of the sweetbutts while the club handled business. It was only a couple hours but Hailey saw red. Gemma knew that the public ass chewing wasn't the first time Hailey had laid into Jax. Gemma respected Hailey in that way. No matter what happened between her and Jax she always kept calm until they were in private. But it wasn't like that anymore. Hailey didn't give a damn about Jax's status in the club. First and foremost he was the father of her daughter, and she would rip him apart regardless of where they were.

"Just give him a chance to prove you wrong this time. I know he doesn't deserve one but..." Gemma trailed off and Hailey took a deep breath. "You're right." She nodded her head and pushed her hair back. "Grandma can we open presents please!" Maddie asked excitedly. "Of course!" Both women said at the same time.

By the time Gemma left, Maddie had opened all of her presents and put them in her room. She was so happy with the gifts Gemma gave her and Hailey was too. It was past noon and she checked her phone for the hundredth time, still no word from Jax. She had messages from her family saying they would celebrate when they took Maddie next weekend. She had messages from Juice, Tig, Clay, Happy, Quinn, Piney, Opie, Kozik, Jury, and even the prospect Kip sent birthday wishes to Maddie. They all said they would see her at the party tomorrow. Still...nothing from Jax.

"Mommy, is daddy coming today?" She looked and saw Maddie coming into the kitchen. The little girl took a seat at the counter and she couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She was a mini version of Hailey, dark hair, her fathers blue eyes, and a natural charm about her. Pair it with her clothes and you would think the Hailey was dressing a mini version of herself. Hailey sighed. "I think so baby." She tried to sound happy. Maddie twisted her face "It's okay mommy, it can just be me and you." She placed her small hand on top of her mothers and Hailey looked at her little face that was full of disappointment and sadness. She knew her daughter was trying to smile for her sake. She may only be five but Maddie could read people, was wise beyond her years, and always was protective of her mother.

"Why don't you go finish putting your toys away and then we can go grab lunch before we have to hit the road." Maddie gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards his room. Hailey made her way to the backyard and closed the French doors behind her. She dialed Jax's number and waited for an answer. "You have reached the..." She hung up and repeated the action over and over again. She was pacing back and forth and biting her thumb nail low. She hit he redial button for the fifteenth time "WHAT!?" His gruff voice finally came through the speaker and she took the phone away from her ear in shock. 'No he didn't just answer her like that' She put the phone back to her ear "Jackson. Rearrange the tone and try that again." She heard him huff and puff on the other end and could hear him cussing under his breath. "What is it Hailey?" She took a long breath. "What it is Jackson, is your daughters birthday." "Shit." "Damn right shit, where are you right now? You said you would be here early to see her. You also said you were coming with us today..." She trailed off when she heard him start to speak. "I...I can't make it today. Something came up..." Hailey wanted to throw her phone "SOMETHING CAME UP?" She said in a low sinister voice. "What could be more important right now? I know it's not club shit Jackson. So... What. Is. It? Or should I say Who?" He was silent for a second and she knew that she was right. "Ya know what Jackson, just forget it. I will deal with you breaking that little girls heart just like I always do." She slammed the phone shut before he could say anything else.

Hailey's eyes had filled with tears but she swallowed them down. She took a deep breath and went inside to see Maddie trying to tie put on her shoes. She had a look of intense concentration and her tongue was sticking out. "Need some help baby girl?" She looked up "I can do it mommy." Eventually she walked over to her "if you really wanna help mommy I guess you can" Hailey laughed and took the show from her and slid it onto her tiny foot.

"It's just gonna be me and you baby." She said while holding out her hand to her and walking toward the front door. "That's all we need mommy." Maddie grasped her hand and they headed off to spend the day together.

The drive back to Charming was quiet. Maddie was asleep in her booster seat and the radio was on low. Hailey and Maddie had a great day and she was exhausted. She left her phone in the car for the day and decided to check if she had any messages. She saw that Gemma had texted her about the party tomorrow asking about some final details. Hailey didn't answer. In all honesty she really didn't want to go the party tomorrow. She didn't want to see Jax, she wanted to punch him in the throat for what he did.

When they finally passed the "Welcome to Charming" sign her body suddenly felt tired. She pulled into her driveway and got out of the drivers seat. She went to the back and unstrapped Maddie and picked her up, she locked her car and walked up to the door. Just as she was about to unlock it, the door swung open and Both Juice and Happy were standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" They both shrugged. "We wanted to make sure you got home okay and decided to wait around." Juice said while Happy had taken Maddie from her arms and headed down the hall.

She sat on her couch and let her body sink into the cushions. She was mentally exhausted from the ride back...that's what happened when she was alone with her thoughts for long periods of time. Juice sat at the other end of the couch and picked up her feet. He placed them in his lap and looked at the woman next to him. "What happened now?" Juice said while rubbing her lower legs trying to get her to wake up. "Same shit different day Juice." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the throw blanket over her body.

"Listen girl, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You know I don't do this shit for anyone but you right?" Happy rasped when he came back into the living room. Hailey laughed and sat up, she played with the strings of the blanket while looking down at her lap. "I just... I don't know how he can do this to her over and over again... I always have to pick up the pieces... deal with the broken heart and... the worst part...is that Maddie knows. She knows who Jax is and how Jax is but she believe the promises because I tell her it's okay to believe it..." Hailey had a few stray tears fall from her eyes. "And it's so stupid... Because I still believe him too! I still want to think that I can trust him and trust what he says but... I'm just stupid."

Juice pulled her to him. "You ain't stupid. Jax Teller is the dumbest fuck I know. All you gotta do is focus on that little girl. And let me tell ya somethin... Your doin amazing at that." Happy was a man of very few words, but never when it came to Hailey. He had a soft spot for the young woman sitting in front of him with her head leaning on a brothers chest. She was like his baby sister and his blood was physically running hot as his anger with Jax grew.

"I love you guys... What would I do without my Latino boys?" Hailey laughed and the two men smiled. Here she was. "We can take the couches." Juice said with a nod. Hailey shook her head. "No no no... You guys have a party to get back to. I'll be okay..." Happy put up his hand "It wasn't a question Hay." Hailey smiled and stood from the couch. "You guys are the best." She bent down and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She headed to her bedroom giggling after she heard the two shoving each other over who got which couch.

Just as she finished brushing her teeth and climbed in her bed she heard her phone chime with the fire truck ringtone. She picked up the phone and smiled at the screen.

"Hey babe, just got off work. Hope you guys had fun tonight. You think it's still okay if I come tomorrow?"

Her fingers typed quickly "he didn't end up showing... Said something came up. Maddie and I had a blast though. Yes! I want you to be there tomorrow, Maddie will be happy to see you :)"

Her phone chimed again

"Hopefully she isn't the only one happy..."

She smirked

"Of course not. I love you, Damon."

"I love you more. Goodnight babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hailey laid her head down and thought about what tomorrow was going to bring. It was time SAMCRO and Jackson Teller found out that she and Maddie had another man in their lives.


	2. The Reaper is Coming

2

The following morning Hailey woke to voices coming from the kitchen, and the smell of pancakes were on the air. She slipped out of bed and through on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white camisole tank top. Her hair was in long waves down her back and she washed her face and brushed her teeth before leaving her bedroom.

The site in her kitchen was one she would have forever as she snapped a photo. All three of their head whipped around and Hailey started belly laughing with tears in her eyes. Maddie was perched on the counter eating chocolate chips wearing a tutu while Happy and Juice stood at the stove pushing and shoving each other. The two of them were each wearing one of her baking aprons and they had batter all over the place. "What are you guys doing?" She asked while shaking her head. "Making pancakes mommy! See?" Maddie said while pointing to the bowl of mix. "This dumbass is makin a mess of everything..." Happy rasped. "That's because you won't let me be the flipper!" Juice yelled back while shoving Happy. Happy went to push him back when Hailey intervened "Hey. Hey. Hey. No fighting in my house." She pushed both men apart. "Yeah! Mommy don't like fights!" Hailey looked to her daughter and gave her a warm smile "That's right baby. Now, I will finish breakfast. You three set the table." All three of them started the task, although two looked sad that they had been kicked out of the kitchen. "It's your fault!" "My fault!?" She heard from the other room. "Hey! No fighting!" Maddie yelled at the two bikers.

She finished the pancakes and brought the stack into the dining area. She place a couple on Haps plate and then on Juices plate and placed one on Maddie's. She then grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries and turned her daughters into a monkey. "Yayyyy monkey!" Maddie clapped her hands and dug into her food. Hailey saw the looks on both bikers faces and laughed, she turned theirs into animals as well and realized that they were nothing but large and scary looking children.

"Alright we need to head out. Gemma wants us to help set everything up so we'll catch ya soon." Happy spoke while gathering his things and heading to the door. "Sounds like a plan." She nodded. Both of them kissed her cheek before walking out. She watched them pull down the street and looked down at her phone.

"Good morning gorgeous. Looking forward to seeing you two today. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Morning handsome! Meet at my place around noon."

"I'll be there."

And she knew that he would be. Damon was a good guy. He always showed up when he said and called when promised. She had known him all her life, he lived in her town when she was younger and lived up the street from her. They ran into each other when she moved to Charming, but a couple days later is when she met Jax. She never pursued anything until about 7 months back. She had been in line for coffee and dropped her bag onto the ground, as she began to pick everything up she realized he was helping. She told him he didn't need to but he said he remembered her always being clumsy, that's when they started talking.

Jax had been in county serving a short sentence at the time and the two were not together in any way. She loved Damon. She loved knowing that he loved her and that she would never be his second choice, which is what she was to Jackson.

"Hey baby girl we need to get ready. What do you wanna wear?" She asked while entering her sons room. "Hmmmm... This!" Maddie said while holding up a white puffy dress with a pink ribbon around the waist and a pink bow in the back. Of course she wanted to wear that, always had to wear a dress. Hailey was putting Maddie's ribbon in her hair when the doorbell rang. "Who's that!?" Maddie jumped down from her bed excitedly and ran toward the door. She pushed the curtain aside and saw Damon standing there. Maddie jumped up and down while clapping her hands smiling. Hailey opened the door but before she could speak Maddie was jumping into Damon's arms and wrapped her tiny ones around the mans neck. "I missed you. You had work." Maddie said with a tilt of her head. "I know beautiful, but I had to put out fires!" Maddie's face always lit up when they talked about fire trucks and being a fireman. Damon stepped through the door and smirked "well hello there, long time no see." Hailey smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Maybe if you didn't pull 48 hour shifts..." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist "someone's gotta do it Belle" he started calling her that after she made him watch Beauty and the Beast 100 times. "Yea mommy! Damon has to do fireman stuff and be heros." Maddie pointed a finger at her to make her point. Hailey ruffled her daughters curls and gave them each another kiss.

After Damon and Maddie opened the present Damon got her they wanted to use it for a few minutes. He got her a princess house for the backyard. He built it with his buddies at the station. He had delivered it a couple days ago but she managed to keep it from everyone's prying eyes by closing her shades and telling them she had a skunk problem. It was a large pink house with a little balcony and a garden outside, the roof opened with a hatch and on top was a tea party table. The second floor was the sleeping quarters and the bottom was where the dresses were kept along with the magic mirror, and the seven dwarves. It was really incredible and she couldn't believe he did that for her.

"Alright you two let's go!" They both made their way inside. "Mommy did you see!?" Maddie's voice was full of so much happiness it made Hailey's heart fill with joy. "I saw it baby! It's amazing! You ready for your party?" Maddie nodded her head frantically "uh huh!" She ran to Damon's truck while the two adults walked hand in hand. Hailey strapped Maddie in and closed the door. Damon opened the passenger door for her and she slid in, even after 7 months he still did all the little things. He got in the drivers seat and leaned over to kiss her. "Ready?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hailey took a deep breath "I am." She laced their fingers together and the three of them were off to the garage for the princess's birthday bash.

They pulled up to the entrance and were stopped at the gate. Kip came up to the window and looked like he was about to faint. "Uh...uh.. What... What are you guys doing?" He stuttered while looking around the parking lot quickly. "Relax Kip..." Hailey started. "Relax!? I'm gonna get killed." Hailey unbuckled herself and leaned over Damon out the drivers window. "Kip. Open the gate." Kip nodded his head and did as she said.

All eyes were on the large white truck that was unknown to everyone. Jax had just walked out of the clubhouse to see what everyone had been looking at with wary eyes. "Who's that?" Jax asked out loud while starting to make his way over. He stopped short when he saw the passenger door open and a familiar set of legs in nude pumps slide down to the ground. Everyone let out a sigh when they saw that it was only Hailey, but that soon turned into everyone holding their breath when they saw the man walk to the side of the car holding Maddie's hand. Jax wasn't sure what he was seeing, first he saw Hailey, then he focused on Maddie, and then he finally focused his attention on the man next to them. Who the fuck was this?

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled while running towards her father. Everyone was still silent behind him, unsure of what to say about the situation. "Hey princess! I missed you!" Maddie giggled while Jax tickled her "I miss you more." Her little voice said. By this time Hailey had made her way over to them. Jax lifted his eyes to see her fingers laced with this guys. Just when he was about to ask the guy who the fuck he was and why he was around his daughter and his... Hailey.

"Damon this is Maddie's father Jackson, Jackson this is... my boyfriend, Damon." Jax locked eyes with her and felt his dark mask come across his face, and it seemed that Hailey did too. She took a step closer and placed her hand on his chest "Don't." He looked at her and his nostrils flaired. He took a good look at the man standing before him.

The guy was the same height as Jax, he had large muscles, dark hair, green eyes, and ink on his arms. He saw the fireman symbol on his forearm and realized he must have worked at Charming Fire Department. He didn't seem like a bad guy but he was pissed that he was meeting this guy at his daughters birthday party.

"Why don't you go see everybody baby." Jax said while putting Maddie down. She started running with a smile on her face toward the crowd of people who were less tense when they saw her coming. Maddie's feet stopped abruptly and she turned around running back to them. "Daddy? Later can you come see the princess house Damon made me!?" Maddie looked at her father with so much hope in her eyes "of course I will princess." Jax nodded his head and watched her run away.

He turned his attention to Hailey "We need to talk. In private." He states with slight aggression in his voice. Hailey nodded her head and turned to give Damon a small peck on the lips "You can go over. They won't bite." Damon smiled at her and nodded his head. Unknown to Hailey he shot Jax a warning glare "hurt her and I kill you". The two of them made their way into the office and closed the door.

"What the hell is that?" Jax spoke angrily while pointing to the lot. She looked over and saw that Damon was in conversation with some of the guys. "Jackson..." "Don't Jackson me right now, when the fuck were you planning on telling me you were seeing someone?!" Hailey could feel her anger rising, who did he think he was questioning her? "I don't have to tell you anything! You were in county when him and I got together and before you went inside we were no longer a couple, because you decided to replace me. I don't owe you an explanation for shit." She crossed her arms while he stalked over to her. "I never replaced you, I fucked up but..When it comes to my daughter, you damn well better tell me." Hailey scoffed and pushed him away from her "Your daughter!? Are you fucking kidding me? You are only her father when it's convenient for you. You only come around us when theres nothing else left. You choose those whores over your daughter and now that you see her around a man that wants to be there you get scared." She started to press her finger into his chest and could see his eyes become dark slits- the reaper was here. "You missed her birthday for a piece of ass and god I hope it was worth it. And as far as Maddie being 'your daughter' don't forget that you have no rights to her. So do not threaten me Jackson because.. You. Will. Lose."

With that she turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Their bodies slammed together and only an inch separated them. "Hailey, I swear to everything I love that the next time you keep something like this from me I will not let the guy walk out of here. Whether you like it or not, I am Maddie's father, and you will always... be mine." Hailey tried to push him off of her but he grabbed a hold of her face and crashed his lips to hers. All thoughts left her mind, whenever Jackson kissed her caution was thrown to the wind, he pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw the steal blue orbs that she always got lost in "always." His voice was angry and tense.

He slicked his hair back and walked out the door, leaving Hailey speechless and angry in the office. She gathered her thoughts and rejoined the group. As she approached she realized the atmosphere was actually very pleasant and was happy Damon fit in so easily with them. She knew the guys were still wary of him, especially because of Jax's status in the club. She made eye contact with the blonde biker and challenged his stare while walking toward Damon who had excused himself from the conversations , when he was in front of her she couldn't help but smile. She did love him. She rose to her tip toes and latched her lips onto his, his fingers laced themselves through her hair and she felt him smile against her mouth. "Love you Belle." "Love you."

The rest of the party continued and Hailey and Damon were having a lot of fun. "Mommy! Damon! Can I stay with Daddy tonight? Pleeeease!" Maddie said with a pout of her lip that she knew Hailey was weak for. She looked toward Jax who was playing with Ellie and Kenny and nodded her head. "Of course you can baby. I just need to talk to Daddy first." Maddie ran off and spoke to Jax, who then made his way over. Hailey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when he took a seat in front of her and Damon. Just when she was bout to speak Jax opened his mouth.

"So Damon you're a firefighter I hear?" Jax brought his beer to his lips and watched him closely. Damon nodded his head and placed his beer on the table "Yupp, joined a few years back." "Hmmm so what's that like?" Damon shrugged his shoulders "Its all I've ever wanted to do." "Ya know I heard that firefighters were big on street fights and shit like that." Damon was still for a moment before nodding again "yeah, the guys get bored and we like to let out some rage." "So you got anger issues or somethin?" Damon shook his head quickly "What? No, I didn't.." Jax raised him hand to silence him. "It's alright man I've been told I can get a little hot headed sometimes." Jax chuckled before continuing "Say... Why don't you two come by next Friday night... It's fight night." Damon nodded his head "I'm off next weekend so... I guess we'll be there." He said while throwing his a around Hailey's shoulder and pulling her close.

Hailey knew Jackson Teller and she didn't miss the look in his eyes. He wasn't inviting them to be friendly, he was inviting them as a challenge to Damon and to her. Hailey also knew that Damon was tough, she had heard stories of him in a couple of those street fights... but she knew that he had never been in the ring with a reaper... And Jackson Teller was a reaper that always collected.


	3. When the Past Comes Back

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the faves and follows- I really appreciate them. Hope you are enjoying the story. I would live some feedback and suggestions/guesses of what you want to see happen. I have a story played out in my mind that is way better than the last time I was writing this one. Let me know what you think! Thanks!!!! Xoxo**

Over the past week Jackson had made it his mission to be at Hailey's house visiting Maddie whenever Damon was off of work. When she and him would meet up for lunch, somehow a few samcro guys would show up as well. She knew he was up to something, and it was starting to piss her off. Damon didn't seem upset about it, he was always happy to see her because he worked so much. The two were currently driving home from the park with Maddie, tonight was Friday and they were heading to the clubhouse (against Hailey's protests).

"Alright baby, when we get home mommy needs you to make sure you have all the toys you want for Nanas house." She looked at her little girl and knew she couldn't wait to go spend time with her mom and aunts, more than anyone, Hailey's grandmother, was thrilled for a weekend with her only great grandchild. "I will mommy! But... they buy me new toys." Hailey laughed and knew that was true. As they pulled down the street Hailey spotted the all too familiar Dyna parked in her driveway. She was more irritated with herself this past week, whenever Jackson was around she had this feeling inside her that only ever happened with him, she couldn't explain it. She didn't want to.

"Just be nice babe, he isn't doing anything that you said you didn't want him to." Damon spoke while squeezing her hand. Hailey nodded her head and knew he was right. "Yeah but he never did before. The only reason he's doing it now is because of you." Damon chuckled and got out of the car, Hailey did the same. As her feet hit the ground she caught the scent of Jackson and realized he was right beside her. She closed her eyes for a brief second and allowed his smell to invade her, it was a mix of the cologne she had bought him years ago with motor oil and tobacco, it was Jax.

The calming sensation was quickly replaced by annoyance when she remembered the past week. She knew that he was probably having her tailed and she also knew he was still bitter about Damon. "Hey Jax." Damon spoke while coming around the truck. He and Jax exchanged a hand shake "Hey man. You guys still coming tonight?" Jax opened the truck door to get Maddie "Hi daddy!" She jumped into her fathers arms and hugged him tightly "Hi baby girl! Are you excited to see nana?" Maddie nodded her head and reached for Hailey. "You wanna go finish packing? Nana will be here soon." Maddie nodded her head and kissed her mother on the mouth before running into the house. Damon could feel the tension and decided to excuse himself "I'll go make sure she's not trying to pack every dress she owns." He leaned in and gave Hailey a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear "be nice." She watched him walk away with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jackson had walked to the back end of the truck where it couldn't be seen from the house or the windows. He tossed his cigarette aside and looked at Hailey. Jax knew he made a mistake when he tried pushing her away, he loved her more than anything but he knew she deserved more. He took Tara to his room and made sure that she found out, the plot twist was that Hailey was carrying his kid; making it a little difficult for her to just up and leave Charming. Even when Tara left, again, Hailey didn't forgive him or take him back. All his actions did was put a wedge between them and make Hailey hate him. Jax knew she was still in danger and would be for the rest of her life. It didn't matter if they were together or not, if someone wanted to hurt Jax, they knew Hailey was his kryptonite.

She stood before him wearing a light wash pair of jeans that had the bottoms rolled up into capris, white flat shoes, a blue flowy tank top, and her hair was curled just the way he loved it. God he was an asshole for fucking it up with her. "What's going on Jackson?" That was another thing- she had always called him by his full name, and was the only person allowed to do so, hearing it now was always a punch to the gut mixed with a desire to devour her mouth. "What are you talking about Hails?" He saw her eyes fill with an emotion he couldn't read before turning angry. "Don't call me that."

She shook her head, and he stepped forward. Instinctively she stepped back until her back hit the truck "Would you prefer if I call you Belle?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and she pushed him backwards but his strength was greater than hers and he brought his arms up to her sides and blocked her in. "You're an asshole, and I know exactly what you're doing." He chuckled and then used his infamous smirk, "and what am I doin... Hails?" She took a shaky breath, he was to close and her mind couldn't concentrate. She felt his lips gently touch hers and she couldn't help but close her eyes and kiss him back, she brought both of her hands to his cheeks and kissed him the way she used to.

Jax knew that he only had a few more seconds before she pulled away so he logged this into his memory. She was kissing him the way she did before (when she loved him), the way only she could. He felt her pull back and he opened his eyes seeing her running her hands through her hair and looking around for an escape. He looked at her and cupped her face in his hands "I love you." Hailey looked him in the eyes and had a million thoughts and memories flash in her mind, she knew that he loved her. Knew that he probably always did and always would; but she couldn't bare the thought of him hurting her again. "I don't think you do." She said softly before making her way into the house.

"Maddie come say bye to Daddy." She said loudly before hearing the little feet on the hard wood. She ran past her mother and into the arms of her father who Hailey knew was standing behind her. Hailey didn't turn around and Maddie went back to his room, "I'll see you later." His voice sent a shiver down her spine and all she could do was nod her head. She still didn't turn around to see him and heard his bike tare down the street.

Damon walked out of the room and watched Hailey for a moment. He loved her more than he loved anyone before, and he knew that she loved him. But he always saw in her eyes that she loved Jackson Teller. He never said anything to her but he watched her eyes and they light up when they see him, she always bites her thumb nail when she is talking about him (which is her give of when she's nervous), and no matter what she says about him being a shitty guy, she always hopes that he will be good. Damon knew that her heart would never be his, but he needed her to figure it out on her own. He loved her so much that he knew if she one day decided to be with Jax then he would let her, he wanted her to be happy, whether it was with him or not.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You look like you're thinking a lot" she sighed and turned around in his arms and she put her arms around his neck. "He just drives me insane that's all." She smiled her little smile that he knew was also her sad smile. "I know he does, but you can get through it. Just have to figure out what you want." He kissed her lips and went into the kitchen. Hailey didn't understand what he meant by that... 'Did he know something happened? Did he know about the kiss? Did he know she still... loved him?' She sighed and felt defeated.

Hailey's mom had come to pick up Maddie and now it was just Damon and Hailey. It was still early and they didn't need to head to the clubhouse for a few hours at least. She was standing at her closet deciding on what to wear when the bathroom door opened. Damon stood in his towel that was wrapped around his waist with his body still damp from the shower. Hailey knew exactly what she needed. She walked over to him and pushed him back into the bathroom. Once his back hit the wall, he smiled at her and she smiled back, she brought her lips to his. His strong arms picked her up and she warped her legs around his waist. He spun them around and pushed her into the wall with a thud, Hailey moaned into his mouth and started running her nails along his scalp. She could feel his erection through the towel and that made her moan again. "I... I need you." She panted through kisses "I'm all yours Belle." He said low and huskily into her ear. He placed her onto the vanity and she quickly gripped the towel and yanked it from his body, he dropped to his knees in front of her and looked into her eyes "I wanna taste you.." He said while pulling her panties down her legs, he then spread her thighs and moved closer to her center. "Oh god!" Hailey threw her head back in ecstasy, "ooh Damon, don't stop...ugh!" He gripped her hips tightly and his mouth continued to blow her mind. Hailey was losing her ability to speak but then she started to do something she had never done before during sex with Damon. She was comparing it to sex with Jackson.

Jackson was her first, they had gotten together when Hailey was only sixteen. She had moved in with her friend in order to go to school and her family lived a few minutes away a couple towns over. She had been out for a walk to clear her head when a group of guys pulled up and started making comments, they were driving up against the curb at the speed of which she was walking. It was dark outside and she started to feel nervous,. When she heard one of the doors open and two of the guys got out she stopped and waited to see what they would do. She was on a side street in Charming and no one seemed to be around. As the two guys started to inch toward her she stepped back. Eventually she hit a solid object and was to scared to turn around. She felt an a wrap around her waist and a voice speak beside her head "There a problem here boys?"

Their heads snapped up and they started retreating back toward the car with their friends "nah man! We didn't know she was your girl." They got in the car and quickly sped away. Hailey pulled out of the arm that was holding her and looked toward the man. Their eyes locked and she could have sworn he took her breath away "Thanks... For that." He stepped toward her and she didn't feel afraid "No problem, I'm Jax Teller." He held his hand out for her to shake "Hailey.. Hailey Ven."

She and Jax were together from that night forward, for over three years Hailey was living a fairytale until it came crashing down. But one thing she and Jax were great at was sex. Hailey was completely confident in the bedroom and even surprised Jax sometimes. They would have sex anywhere, anytime. Jackson knew her body better than she did, and the same for him. They knew every touch and lick and pressure point but were never bored from each other. He made her body go into overdrive, she even forgot her own name sometimes. She knew it was because they loved each other with so much passion.

Sex with Damon was great, but she knew it wasn't the same as sex with Jackson.

Her mind returned to the present and she felt herself shake from the orgasm that hit her body. She forced Damon's lips to her own and she pumped his dick in her hands. He was breathing heavy and she got off on knowing she could make him feel this way. She was over forepaly and needed him now, she reached over and wrapped a condom around him before she aligned his cock with her entrance and he thrusted into her. Once again she made comparisons. The words he was saying in her ear weren't the same, his voice was different, his arms weren't the perfect size for her nails to rake down the backs of them, his grip on her hips wasn't the same. She shut her mind off and went back to the present. She did feel good. Better than good. Damon was thrusting in and out of her and her body was responding, her moans were growing louder and his lips were on hers. "You close belle?" She could hear the amusement in his voice, she knew he loved watching her climax and shatter around him. "I'm gonna cu..cuuuu... Ugh!" She felt her walls tighten and he stilled for a few second while he emptied himself inside he condom.

Once they both caught their breath he pulled out and threw the used condom away. He came back over to her and grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her lips "we gotta get ready babe." Hailey smirked and slid off the counter "You want another shower?" He looked at her and then toward the shower "you go ahead babe, I won't get out of there if I go in with you." He walked out of the bathroom and she hopped in. As the water hit her skin all she could think of was the unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen tonight, she just didn't know what.

She and Damon had arrived at the clubhouse around 10 and the party was already in full swing. When they entered she noticed that the doors to the chapel were closed "Where is everyone?" Damon asked. Hailey looked at him and for some reason she wasn't sure what to say to him, they hadn't discussed the club or what it meant "They're in church." She said while pointing toward the doors. He nodded his head and made his way toward the bloat while holding her hands the two sat down and ordered a beer. They were in conversation when the chapel doors opened and Clays voice yelled "let's party". The club house went from about a 4 to a 10 real quick.

Hailey and Damon were talking to Bobby and Opie when Hailey realized she hadn't seen Jackson around. She leaned toward Opie and had to yell over the noise "Where's Jackson?" He leaned back toward her "I don't know, he was fine in church but took off as soon as the doors opened." A very drunk Juice had caught the conversation and sat down with them, pulling Hailey close "He probably saw a piece of ass and had to get it out before he came to see you. Everyone knows if you said you'd take him back he'd be with you in a second." Hailey just looked at Juice and hoped that Damon didn't hear what he said, by the look of it he didn't. He was up playing darts laughing with Happy.

The fights were about to start so the crowd made their way outside. Damon and Hailey sat with Juice and Kozik, when Gemma and Clay joined them.

"Hey! There's my favorite girl! How are you sweetheart?" Clay said while kissing Hailey's cheek.

"Hey gramps I'm good- Maddie wants a sleepover soon." She said with a smile.

"Well then let's set this up." He laughed.

"So Damon how are you liking the fire department?" Gemma asked.

"It's all I ever wanted to do, I love it." He answered proudly.

"Glad to hear it. " She said with a nod of her head.

Gemma pulled Hailey close and whispered in her ear "Have you seen Jackson?" Hailey whispered to Gemma as the fight got under way. Happy was currently going at it with Tig. Hailey decided to go find him and excused herself, he was so adamant on her and Damon making an appearance and she hadn't even spoken to him.

She made her way around bodies until she reached the entrance of the clubhouse. She bumped into someone and went to apologize when she realized who it was. She looked at her and couldn't believe she was back in Charming "Dr. Knowels." Hailey crossed her arms over her chest. Tara had come back when Maddie was born and caused nothing but problems between her and Jax before she packed up and left again. She hated Tara, with a passion.

"Well I didn't expect to see baby momma here but I guess they'll let anyone in when they know they'll spread their legs." Tara sneered at the much younger woman. Hailey knew what seeing Tara meant, this was who Jax was seeing, this was who he was to busy to see their daughter for. Tara had him in her web again, but she couldn't let Tara see the hurt she felt in her chest at the fact.

Hailey decided to go a different route, she smirked "Are you still jealous Tara? Because...Let me tell you a little secret, if I wanted Jackson back... All I would have to do is say so." Hailey didn't have time to react before Tara's hand connected to her cheek. The slap was heard by the people around them who had a turned to watch the scene unfold.

Hailey cupped her cheek and felt a drop of blood on her lip. She looked at her finger and saw the red dot "you still hit like a bitch." Hailey spoke dangerously before lunging at her. Hailey grabbed a hold of Tara and through her body against the wall and shook her head "You should have listened to me the last time I told you not to come back here." Her voice was back to it's normal sweet tone which meant that Hailey.. Was about to snap. She walked over to Tara and grabbed her shirt in order to get her standing. She swung her arm back and her fist connected with Tara's face over and over again. The two of them rolled on the ground before Hailey got back in control. She had one hand around Tara's throat and was staring into he eyes. Tara's face was bloody and sure to be bruised in the morning. Hailey leaned in close to her "I told you.. To stay away.. from MY family. Get the fuck out of Charming or next time I won't be as friendly." She went to smash Tara's head into the ground for good measure before a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Hailey! Relax!." Jax's voice was loud in her ear. Hailey hadn't realized that every set of eyes were not on the fight in the ring, but on the one in the parking lot. His voice made her angry all over again, she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was happening here. She head butted Jackson and he stumbled back, she pushed him off of her and slapped him across the face "Don't you dare tell me to relax Jackson! I knew you were up to something and I'm sooo happy to see that nothing has changed. You've been choosing Tara over her this entire time?! How long has she been back huh? Were you going to say something or was I going to walk in to St. Thomas and see the bitch there?" Hailey was hysterical by this point and Jax was pissed.

"Hailey, you remember where you are." He pointed his finger at her and she looked around them to see the crowd "Remember where I am?! I don't give a fuck where we are- I'm not talking to you as a patch! I'm talking to you as the mother of your kid! What was all of this?" She threw her arms up in the air "Was I supposed to walk in and have a repeat of years ago!? Is that why you wanted me here so god damn bad!?"

Just as Jax was about to walk toward her Damon stepped in and put his hands on Jax's chest "Relax bro..." Hailey saw the blondes head snap up at that 'FUCK' was all she could think.

"I ain't your bro." Jax growled while pushing him back.

"I didn't mean it like..." Damon didn't get the rest out before Jax's fist collided with his face. The fight broke out and Sons started to step in. Both men were yelling to be let go and started trash talking each other.

"She ain't ever gonna be yours man!" Jax snarled while being dragged away.

Hailey wasn't sure what to think at this point. All she wanted to do was go home.


	4. A War is Brewing

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows :) glad oh are all liking it. Can't wait I keep getting chapters out to you guys!!! Let me know what you think. Working on some cute Clay/Maddie/Hailey stuff for the next one...**

She hated herself- she hated that she still thought Jackson could change. She hated that she still believed the words that came out of his mouth. She hated that he still had a hold on her. But more than anything, she hated that no matter what he did she couldn't stop loving him.

All of that was about to change. She wasn't going to put up with him and his games. She wasn't going to go out of her way for him any more. She wasn't going to build him up as a superhero to Maddie anymore. She was done.

Damon had been working all week since the station was short two guys. Maddie had come home with plenty of stories of what she had done with her mothers side of the family. She hadn't accepted any calls from Jackson and hadn't brought Maddie down to the garage.

Juice and Happy stopped by a few times to hang out and check on them, Gemma had come by as well but left when Hailey kicked her out after she tried another lecture about "the life" and Jackson's destiny in it. Hailey thought it was a crock of shit. She never had a problem with the life, never had a problem with the violence or chaos, she always listened when Jax needed her to, always patched him up when he needed, and always was his escape whenever he needed. The only thing Hailey would never accept was the infidelity, but apparently it was too much to ask for.

She was laying in her bed and couldn't turn her mind off. 2:36 The red numbers were blinking back at her and she continued to stare at the ceiling. She listened to the fan as it spun around and around, she could hear the soft music coming from Maddie's room that put her to sleep, but she knew the reason she couldn't sleep was because she felt alone. She looked to the other side of the bed and felt a pinge of guilt, even when Damon was here this week she felt an ache in her heart. She didn't deserve Damon and he didn't deserve this.

Hailey couldn't shake the feeling inside of her and couldn't turn off the noise in her head. Damon deserved a girl who loved him with every fiber of her being, a girl who could give him the life he wanted, a girl who didn't come with all of the baggage that she did, a girl who wasn't as broken as she was.

She wasn't sure when she started crying but she could feel the wetness on her cheeks. She wasn't good enough for Damon, she wasn't enough for Jax. That's what she knew had brought the tears. She never allowed herself to mourn over her broken relationship with the infamous Jackson Teller. She never allowed tears to fall when she found out that he chose his ex over her, she never allowed tears to fall when she was delivering her daughter without him, she never allowed tears to fall for the man that shattered her heart.

It hurt, it hurt like hell and she knew that's why she put it off for so long. She didn't want to deal with this pain, this horrible agonizing emotional and physical pain. Her sobs were muffled by the pillow that she was hugging to her chest. How could he do this to her? How could someone who promised to love her break her the way he did over and over again. But how could she let him? Why did she give him so much power to hurt her this way?

Love. Love is the most beautiful and most terrifying word in the world. Its like nothing else, Hailey knows that she still loves Jackson, because love is pain that we are willing to feel over and over again. She just couldn't bare the thought that he didn't love her back? How could he love her?

God, she hated him.

She looked at the clock and saw that Maddie was out of school. She had just finished up her meeting and was off for the next two weeks. She was happy that she was going to have three months with her baby girl and it made her heart swell.

"Baby!"

"Mommy! I missed you!"

Maddie ran into her arms and she held the little girl tight to her.

"Thanks for watching her, I didn't want her to have to sit there while I video conferenced. How was she today Gem?" She asked while swaying with Maddie in her arms.

"Perfect as ever momma. You should be proud." Gemma smiled at the young mother. "Maddie why don't you get your things so I can talk to mommy."

Maddie turned to her grandmother "okay." She turned her head back to her mothers and placed tiny hands on her mothers cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back mommy." Hailey smiled and released her. Gemma tilted her head to the kitchen and sat at the small table in there. Hailey leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it Gemma?" Hailey asked, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Baby... What's going on with you and Jax?" Gemma spoke quietly.

Hailey shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do." Gemma snapped. "It's not fair to Maddie if she doesn't get to see her daddy because you won't let him come around." Hailey's head snapped up and her eyes locked into Gemma as if she were an enemy. Hailey was livid.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? That's what you're gonna say to me right now? I didn't keep Maddie from him, he chose to not come around, he chose to live "the life" to the fullest and forget that he had responsibilities, he chose to sleep around with anyone who was willing, he chose to break promise after promise, he chose to not be a real "old man", just like he chose to not be a fucking father! So don't sit here and tell me that I am doing something wrong! I am Maddie's mother, and as far as any court system or legal system is concerned he's nothing but a sperm donor! What-"

Gemma stood and raised her hand to Hailey to tell her to relax. "Hailey, I know my son has fucked up before but it doesn't change the fact that he is still Maddie's dad."

Hailey shook her head "You're wrong, it changes everything. I am her mother, I protect her from anything that can hurt her. Jackson hurts her. Jackson hurts me. I'm doing what's right." Hailey took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before leaving the kitchen, she turned the corner and saw her daughter sitting by the door holding a stuffed dog. "Are you okay mommy?" Hailey took a shaky breath and nodded her head "Come on baby, let's go home."

Gemma heard the front door close and looked through the window, she saw her granddaughter hand in hand with her mother and the two of them got into the SUV and backed out of the driveway. Gemma had a feeling that she had royally pissed off the mother of the princess to SAMCRO, hell she may not let her see her granddaughter. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Gemma picked up her phone and dialed the number to Rosens office.

"Yeah, it's Gemma Teller-Morrow, I need a favor."

"Mommy can we go see Damon?" Hailey looked in her rear view and saw Maddie playing with her toy Dalmatian, "Of course we can baby." Hailey took a left at the intersection and pulled into the fire station a few minutes later. Before her car was even parked she saw the wonderful man walking towards her. 'God I don't deserve him... But hell if I'm letting him go.' She thought as he got closer to the door. She smiled brightly when he opened her door and kisses her deeply. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Damon!" Maddie yelled happily from the backseat. Damon quickly opened the back door "Hey sweetie! I missed you!" He had gotten Maddie out of the car and was holding her in his arms. "I missed you too, so did mommy!" Maddie said while painting to Hailey. They both laughed at the toddlers words.

Hailey and Damon walked hand in hand out of the station, while Maddie ran ahead talking to the other firemen. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her into a hug, she hadn't expected it but she wrapped her ams around his middle and just allowed his scent to calm her down. "What's going on Hailey?" She pulled back slightly and tilted her head up toward his and took a deep breath. "I don't know I just... I have so much in my head and I... I feel like I dont deserve you. You don't deserve to have to deal with me.."

He cupped her face in his hands "I love you, and nothing is going to change that." Hailey's eyes had filled with I she's tears "But..." Damon leaned down so his face was level with hers, their eyes were locked intensely; "But what? But you have a kid, you have baggage? You have an MC at your back door? But you still love Jax? Hailey I know all of those things. But I also know that you are the greatest mother I have ever seen, I know that you are the sweetest person in the world, I know that you love your daughter more than anything in the world and that you would go to Hell and back for her... And... I know that you still love him..." Hailey tried to look away from his eyes but her held her steady "I know that you do and that's okay, because I know that you love me. I know that you are fighting for this to work everyday, and yeah maybe it's not right or normal or maybe it shouldn't have to be a work in progress but... But I love you. And I don't care what anyone else has to say about it. So please don't over think this, don't let yourself feel like you don't deserve to be happy. You focus on everyone else before yourself and I'm not allowing you to do it right now. You deserve to be happy, and I will do anything I can to make you happy."

Hailey kissed him. She kissed him differently than she ever had before, she kissed him the way she had only kissed one other person before. She kissed him like she loved him. Because at that moment she allowed herself to love him. She knew deep in her soul she wasn't "in love" with him though. And the realization nearly killed her.

Jackson had called again, it had been a week and a half since the party fiasco and three days since she had spoken to Gemma. Happy had come by yesterday to check in and inform her that the club would be heading on an overnight run to Indian Hills. She knew Happy was loyal to the club, but she knew that she and Maddie were his grey area. The rules were different and the lines were hazy, she knew she could trust him.

She and Damon had spent the first two days of summer with Maddie. They went to the park and he installed a set of slip n slides in the backyard for the three of them to use. He was back at work and was still pulling long hours- the station had yet to hire more people. Hailey didn't mind, as much as she loved Damon she also loved alone time with her and her daughter. The doorbell rang just as Hailey had placed Maddie's lunch on the table, "Keep eating baby, I'll be right back." She patted her cheek and went to the door, she looked through the window and saw that it was a man in a suit, she opened the door just enough to figure out who he was and what he wanted. She had picked up the small gun she left in the side table and held it behind her back. Some things just stick with you once you enter "the life".

"Can I help you?" Hailey spoke sweetly to the man on her porch.

"Are you Hailey Ven?" The man said kindly with a smile.

"Yes... Who-"

"You've been served." The man said while handing her a stack of papers. He turned on his heel and went down the driveway. Hailey was confused- served? What the hell am I being served for? She closed the door and started to read over the papers.

"Son of a bitch." She through the papers to the ground and ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

Hailey dialed Tristan Oswald's number and hoped that she could watch Maddie for her. When she agreed to be at her house in fifteen minutes Hailey peaked her head into the kitchen "hey baby, Tristan is going to watch you for a few minutes while I run out okay?" Maddie nodded her head "Okay mommy." She continued eating her mac n cheese. Hailey made her way to the living room where the laundry basket was sitting. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a simple black tank top, she slipped on her black "bitch" heels that always gave her a serous confidence boost, and threw her hair up into a messy bun.

By the time Tristan arrived Hailey was fuming. She gathered the papers and handed Tristan several bills on her way out, telling her she'd keep her posted on when she'd be back. Hailey got in her car and made her way to Teller-Morrow. Hailey just hoped the man she was looking for was there.

She flew into the lot and pulled her suv to a screeching stop. The workers in the garage all looked over to see who it was. She grabbed the papers and started making her way into the club house. She could hear the music and the people, a party must have been starting. Slamming the door open as hard as she could, many peoples eyes were on her. She stopped and scanned the room for the head of blonde hair and saw him on the couch with a porn slut in his lap. She was seeing red and stormed her way toward him, she grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked her to the ground. "Owww! What the fuck bitch!?" Hailey stepped over her and ignored her words as she forcefully shoved the papers into Jackson's chest.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing. But I promise that if you come after my daughter- I will destroy you." Jax wasn't sure what was going on and he decided to remain quiet while reading over the papers. He and Gemma had spoken about his desire to see Maddie more but he had no idea that she would do this. He shook his head "Hails I really don't know anything about this." He stood from his seat and her anger was bubbling. "Really!? You

have no idea about this? Then why is your name signed on the bottom!? Huh? I told you not to so this Jackson, I told you-"

Jax's nostrils flaired and he stood towering over her "I don't give a fuck what you told me! I know you would like to forget sometimes but MADDIE IS MINE TOO!"

"You're right! I wish I could forget that I was stupid enough for not only getting involved with you -but also tying myself to you until the day I fucking die!"

"You're such a fucking bitch." He spat back.

Hailey shook her head and let out a non humorous laugh "I might be a bitch Jackson but at least I'm not a fucking coward! You wanna take me to court- let's fucking go. But I promise you that you will regret it."

Hailey went to leave when she realized that every person had their eyes locked on the argument. Then she saw Tara Knowels make her way up to Jax's side with a victorious smirk on her face.

Hailey knew she could walk away right then and there but seeing the fading bruises on Tara's face made her realize that she was still angry- why not air out some dirty laundry? "And what the fuck are you so proud of?" Hailey stepped closer.

Tara raised her nose to Hailey "I'm just happy he's finally going to knock you off of the pedestal you've put yourself on. Maddie deserves to see Jax, think about your daughter for once."

Silence.

Silence throughout the clubhouse.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Hailey cocked her head to the side "Think about my daughter for once?" Hailey stepped forward and pointed her finger toward Tara "let me tell you something Tara- the only thing I have thought about since the moment I found out I was pregnant has been MY daughter. I have done everything for that girl since the moment she was born. I was the parent that was at the hospital day in and day out, I am the one who takes care of her everyday of her life. So don't you dare try and act like you know what it means to be a mother. Do not sit here and act like you're queen bee because the only thing you are is a worthless, disgusting excuse for a woman, who sucks did and carries a first aid kit." Haileys eyes were filled with venom. "You came back because you couldn't handle your own shit, you couldn't handle your ex and you couldn't handle being a mother. You're a baby killer! You ran away after he did your dirty work and now you're back again because you have no where else to go- so sit here and whisper in his ear that I'm a bad mother and that he's doing the right thing. But don't forget- I'm not the one who went and killed two kids! One of which was HIS kid before taking off again. Am I?" Hailey made eye contact with Tara and then with Jax, she turned in her heel and walked out of the clubhouse with her head held high.

SAMCRO has never seen a war like the one Hailey would unleash over Madison Jade Teller.


	5. Blue Eyes Finally Open

**Ahhhh so hoppy you're liking it. Please keep the feed back coming- I really do like it and take it into consideration and try my best to please everyone. I apologize in advance for any typos (I write on my phone because my tablet is broken). Hope you guys enjoy chapter 5! :)**

It had been a couple days since her blow out at the clubhouse. She had avoided everyone like the plague. Well, except for one. Hailey couldn't help the smile that spread on her face watching her daughter sit in the back yard with her grandpa. Clay Morrow may be a ruthless MC president but when it came to Madison he was putty in that little girls hands.

Currently he was seated at a small table surrounded by stuffed animals with a small tea set in front of him. Maddie insisted that since her grandfather was the King she should be the Princess, tea time was sacred between the two of them. In fact, no one knew that it was an almost weekly occupancy for Clay Morrow to devote his day to his granddaughter. Hailey was sure that he must make up some type of excuse to the guys regarding his where abouts.

After some time the two finally made their way into the house. Both were laughing while Maddie hung from her grandpas back like a monkey. He placed her on the floor and she ran to her mother with her arms stretched open.

"Hi baby! Did you two have fun?"

"Yes we did. Grandpas my best friend." The little girl giggled.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Mommy, that's secret." Her little eyes connected with her mothers. Hailey knew they had a bond that was stronger than anyone realized.

"Why don't you go to your room and I'll talk to grandpa for a little bit." Hailey said with a soft smile.

Maddie ran to her bedroom and once she heard her start playing Hailey made her way into the arms of Papa Bear Clay.

She held onto him for dear life and he simply tightened his arms. Hailey breather in his smell and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry all of this is happening sweetheart." Clays voice filled the room around her. All she could do was nod her head. She pulled away slowly and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just needed that." Clay gave her a smile she knew was reserved for her and Maddie alone. "I will always be here for you'll little girl. Don't you ever forget that." He spoke softly and pointed a finger at her. She nodded her head "I know, it's all just crazy right now and I can't wrap my head around it.

"You listen to me and you listen good," he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, "you are a damn good mother. More importantly you re the daughter hat I never had. I know you and Jax didn't work out but nothing will ever change between you, me, and that little girl in the other room. I may be an asshole to the rest of the world but I will do anything for you two. You need to do what's best for you." Hailey tried to interrupt him but he cut her off "Indont think you know what you want yet. So just take it one step at a time. No matter what, I'm in your corner." He pulled her in for another hug and softly kissed her forehead.

Hailey shuffled and had to wipe her eyes again but she knew he was right. She had to take it day by day. And it was a relief to know that she had Clay on her side.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

He made his way down the hall and Hailey could hear him asking her to watch a movie with him.

A few days later:

"So how did it go with the lawyer?" Hailey's bestfriend since childhood asked while sitting on the couch across from her.

"Chels I just never thought that I would have to go through this ya know..." Hailey ran her hands over her face and looked at her friend. "I met with the lawyer and he ran Jackson's criminal history.."

"That must have been somethin." Chelsea stated.

Hailey nodded her head "It was 38 pages long! He said that right there was enough to get the 50/50 deal thrown out the window. So he and I talked and he basically said that I have been way to nice and that I let Jax get away with way to much."

"You have, I know that, Jax knows that, hell everyone in this town knows that."

"I know I just... I always thought that he would change, maybe not for me.. But for her... I loved him so.. So much. I was willing to do anything for him, I would have thrown away my life for him... " Hailey shook her head trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I know babe, but... I just don't think he knew what he had in you... I don't see him changing... So what did the lawyer say you should do?" Chelsea asked, trying to get back to the case.

Hailey licked her lips and pushed her hair out of her face "He said that I should counter offer basically, and he suggested on letting Jax get visitation, but only at the Family Visitation Center... What the lawyer said was that IF Jackson really wanted to see her that he would agree to it. He sent it over to Rosen and I guess we just wait to hear back. He said it should be tomorrow."

"What do you think he's gonna do when he gets that news?" Chelsea asked her friend, while sipping her wine.

"Honestly, he's gonna be pissed. But I just... I can't care anymore. He acts like he deserves to do what he wants because he's in the club and it's just... It's not fair. He thinks because he deals with shit all the time and he's stressed that it basically excuses him from being around."

Chelsea nodded her head "what do you think the other guys are gonna say?"

"Honestly... I don't care. I don't care what any one has to say, this is between me, Jackson, and Madison. That's it. Every other person is irrelevant."

"Do you think Jax is gonna say something to you?"

"Oh absolutely, I'm sure that he's gonna throw anything he can in my face. He's ruthless with words because he knows that's how to hurt me. I just need to not give him that power anymore. You can only hurt someone until there's nothing left to hurt..."

"You're a great mother Hailey, never let him take that away from you." Chelsea said while bringing her friend into a hug and rubbing her back. "Sooo... How's Damon with all of this?"

Hailey composed herself and settled back into the couch. "He's an amazing guy, but I don't talk to him about this stuff, I just... I just don't feel like I should. He knows the gist of it all but not the details... It just sucks because here I have this amazing guy, who loves me 100% and who loves Maddie too, and he's honestly... Perfect. And yet I still have this... Empty felling in my chest, and the only person who fills it is Jax. I don't deserve Damon, I know that I don't but... I do love him. I do. It's just, different. I'm just so scared of hurting him or losing him. I don't know... I'm enjoying every second but... Right now all my focus is on Madison."

Chelsea put her wine glass on the table "You deserve to be happy. And if Damon makes you happy than let it be. I know you love Jax, but that love you have for him... It's destroying you. I just don't wanna see you fall."

Hailey nodded her head in understanding, she knew where her best friend was coming from. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm full of wounds and I'm still standing on my feet."

"She wants what!?" Jax yelled while he stood abruptly, the chair he was sitting in hitting the floor.

"Listen, I warned you that if you brought this to a court that this is what was going to happen. I mean what did you expect was..." Rosen suddenly stopped when Jax slammed his fists onto the reaper table.

"What else can we do? Clearly this deal is horse shit." Gemma said while pacing the room of the chapel.

Rosen didn't know how else to put it, he didn't know what these people expected. He was a criminal attorney and had represented all of them on CRIMINAL acts. Now they don't know why they aren't getting custody of a five year old girl.

"The best thing you could do is talk to Hailey."

"Please! She hates my fucking guts, you really think she's gonna sit down and chit chat about me having more time with Madison?"

Gemma knew her son was about to blow up and she told Rosen that they would contact him when they made a decision. Gemma walked him out of the clubhouse and re-entered the chapel.

Jackson was pacing and pulling his hair and huffing out breaths like a caged animal. He through one of the chairs across the room. "I already lost one kid, I'm not losing Maddie." He spoke while sinking into a chair and pulling out a cigarette.

Gemma knew Tara's betrayal cut deep but she had a feeling something under the surface was causing her son so much anger. "Talk to me baby."

Jax shook his head and snarled his lip. "You shouldn't have started this. Hailey would destroy everything in her path for Madison." He flicked his cigarette into the ashtray and exhaled the alike in his lungs. "I fucked up... I fucked up big time with Hailey- I should never have gotten involved with Tara... Could you imagine me havin a kid with her!?" He shook his head and Gemma could see something going through his head. "The ONLY person I should have kids with.. Is Hailey."

There it is. Gemma knew when Jackson had laid into Tara after Hailey stormed off that he wasn't angry about her getting an abortion... He was angry that another woman was almost the mother of his child. He loved Hailey Ven and Gemma realized that she really screwed up.

"Maybe you should try talking to her like he said... I'm sorry baby, I... I over reacted and I'm sorry."

Jax grabbed his mothers hand and held it in his own. "It's alright Ma, you were doing what you thought was right." Gemma smiled and they rose from their seats and made their way toward the doors. Just as Gemma was opening it, the door was slammed shut, she looked up to see her sons hand firmly holding it closed.

Jax leaned down to his mothers ear and spoke "But ma, if you ever... come between me and my girls again... I won't be as understanding." He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and opened the door. He walked out in front of her and headed toward his bike.

Chelsea had stayed over and the three girls were sitting on the back patio enjoying brunch. Madison was eager to play with her toys "mommy can I please go play now?" Hailey saw that all of the food was gone from Maddie's plate and agreed that she could.

"I'm glad you're here." Hailey said while smiling toward her friend.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else babe!" Chelsea said with a laugh. "You think he heard yet?"

"I don't know, I..." Just as the words left her mouth her phone rang. Hailey picked it up and saw Jackson's name come across it. She picked up the phone and looked at her friend with an incredulous look "speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Chelsea just shook her head and gave her friend a nervous expression and shook her head.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Yeah I gathered that, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if we could talk."

Hailey bit her lip and shook her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Please Hailey!?"

She could hear the desperation in his voice and hated her heart for wanting to betray her brain.

"Jackson..."

"Hailey. Please just talk to me. If you still want to go forward with this afterward then I'll sign."

Hailey thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. We can meet somewhere. But I swear to god Jackson if you don't..."

"The Tavern... 20 minutes?"

Hailey took a deep breath.

"20 minutes."

19 minutes later Hailey's SUV pulled into the parking lot of The Tavern, no other cars were around besides Jackson's bike. She wasn't surprised, the owner Burt was friendly with the Sons, whenever one of them asked for him to close down for whatever reason... He did.

The last time she and Jax were here was right after Maddie was born. He asked her to meet him so he could "explain himself" it didn't go very well.

She got out of her truck and her worn cowgirl boots crunched over the gravel under her feet. She wore simple light washed denim shorts with a floral tank top that hugged her body beautifully, her hair was down in loose waves and her makeup was perfect.

She opened the back door and walked down the tiny hallway, she entered the main room and Jackson was sitting at the bar with his elbows resting on top, he was twirling his SONS rings and Hailey knew he was anxious. She bit her lip when she saw what he was wearing. He had his signature white air forces, dark jeans, his belt, his kutte, but he wore THE shirt. It was a blue plaid button up that she always ripped off of him.

Hailey took a deep breath and made her way toward him, here goes nothing.

Jax was twirling his rings around and had a million thoughts going through his head. He didn't know what he was going to say to Hailey. He heard movement and turned his head, his breath caught in his lungs the way it did every time he looked at her.

She looked beautiful walking toward him, all thoughts left his mind and he just watched her. She hesitated before she took a seat next to him. She was quiet for a few moments "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

She spoke without looking at him directly so he turned in his stool slightly. "I just wanted to talk about everything." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hails, I didn't, I don't, want to take Madison from you. Gemma and I talked about it one night and I said I wish I had more time, she thought she was helping me.."

"Why did you let her do it then?" Hailey asked while still looking forward.

"I didn't know until you came to the clubhouse and then... You get under my skin like no one else and I lashed out... I shouldn't have said what I said but hearing that you feel like you made a mistake with me, like you don't wanna be around me... It hurts like hell and I see red."

Jax turned and looked down at the bar. The silence was deafening. He saw Hailey playing with her bracelet and then bite her thumb.

"I didn't mean what I said." She looked down and then at her lap. She tucked her hair behind her ear before continuing. "I just meant.. I don't know, I was upset and I had finally let myself realize how bad you hurt me. How broken I was after everything happened. And then the next morning practically, I find out that you're fighting for custody..."

Tears started to fall but she continued to speak, Jax hated seeing her cry. It always made his chest tighten.

"When you left me for her.. You took away my life. I loved you with everything I had and we built this life together and then... It was gone. I just didn't think it would still hurt and when I said that... I meant that I wish I never tied myself to you because it's gonna hurt for the rest of my life."

Jax officially hated himself. He never realized how badly what he did hurt Hailey, he never thought about how much she loved him and how it would feel to have that love thrown in her face. He was an asshole and he knew he may never get her back.

"Hails..."

"No. I'm not finished!" Hailey screamed at him.

"I hate that you don't spend more time with Madison. I hate it! I hate it because I feel like I cheated her out of a life where her parents love each other, where she can learn what it means to love another person. She doesn't have a mommy and a daddy to teach her that. And honestly I think that you don't come around because you don't want to be around me! You don't want to be with me so you stay away from Maddie. You wanna hurt me but you hurt her too!" By this point Hailey was crying and sobbing, her breathing was irregular but she wasn't finished.

"I just wish I was enough for you. I just don't want you to hurt her because she doesn't deserve it."

Jax grabbed her and pulled her body close to his. He held her in his lap in a vise like grip and he pressed kisses to her head while she sobbed into his chest.

"Hailey I'm so sorry." He was repeating everything she had said. "I don't do those things to hurt you or her I just, fuck! I just, I don't know how to be what you need. I fucked up with Tara, and when you walked out I was lost. I held onto her like a life line because you terrified me..." Hailey had stopped sobbing and was laying her head against Jax's chest and listening to his words.

He stroked her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You terrified me because... The night I met you, was the first time I felt alive since she left. I was in a messed up place but... It was nothing compared to what it felt like not being with you. I wanted to eat my own gun a few times and Tara was just... There."

Hailey pulled away to look at him. Gold eyes clashed with blue ones and he continued to speak.

"I wanted you back every fuckin day but I figured maybe it was better. Maybe if I wasn't around too much you could have a normal life. Maddie could have a normal life... I know it didn't work." He shook his head.

He grabbed her face in his hands before speaking again.

"You were always enough for me. But I was never good enough for you. I'm still not good enough for you but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be. Just... Please don't take her away from me. I need both of my girls in my life."

Hailey looked at him in silence for a long time. Their eyes saying unspoken words to the other. Eventually he saw her nod her head a little.

"I won't take her from you... But I think you already lost me Jackson."

He started shaking his head "Please don't say that." Jax could feel the tears in his eye.

Hailey pulled herself away from him and wiped her face. "I just... I can't do this again. I can't let you hurt me."

Jax saw the tears fall and then she was gone. He heard the back door close and he sunk to the floor. He allowed himself to feel the true guilt of what he has done to the girl that just left.

But he loved her, and he needed to show her that he would never love anyone else. Hailey Ven was it for Jackson Teller.


	6. Killer Comes Knocking

**Thanks for the reviews and comments and messages. I know one guest felt like the story wasn't true to character and that is true which is why it's a fanfic a/u lol these characters are who I need them to be in order for the story to work. There is going to be a lot of curve balls and webs of lies that are threaded into the story. I hope you all continue to send feedback because I really do like all of it! Good or bad! Enjoy :)**

Hailey had made it home quickly, she recomposed herself in the car before she re-entered the home. Madison and Chelsea were watching a movie under a blanket fort, Hailey smiled before taking off her shoes and joining then.

Once she laid down, Maddie snuggled as close to her as she could. All Hailey could think about was what was best for Maddie, before she must have fallen asleep.

She woke up and it was dark outside, she looked over to her left and saw Maddie and Chelsea snoring away. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. There was a low knock on the back door, Hailey made her way over and looked through the curtain, seeing Damon she opened it.

"Hey there, did you call the fire department because they sent me over saying there was a desperate woman begging for assistance." Damon smiled before bringing her in for a dominating kiss.

Hailey pushed him back and looked shocked. "Hey! Maddie and Chelsea are sleeping in the other room!"

His eyes grew large and he walked toward her while wrapping his arms around her, "They sleep like the dead." He went in for another kiss and she let him. After a few minutes of making out like horny teenagers, Damon pulled away. "I gotta get back, I just wanted to say hi." He held her close to him.

"Well thank you for the hello." She smiled back. His pager went off and he kissed her quickly before leaving the house.

Hailey was fucked up. The noise in her head wouldn't turn off, and the nagging voice telling her she was a bitch for leading Damon on was yelling at her constantly.

Jax POV

His talk with Hailey hadn't gone as planned. Before all of this happened he was able to smooth just about anything over when he decided to be vulnerable with her. Now she wasn't buying it. He knew he would have to actually work for something. Fight for what he wanted.

After the epic blowout at the clubhouse he realized that his teenage emotional bullshit was destroying him. He knew he hadn't gotten over the heart ache Tara left him with but how could he let his insecurities and his need for a do over cost him everything.

He cut the engine to his bike after putting it into the garage. He hadn't been to the house in a long time. During his time with Tara the two stayed at her fathers old place. She didn't belong here, not in this house. This was the house he was meant to share with his family.

He had the prospect bring all of his things from Tara's place here. He needed it done fast or he knew he'd end up killing her after what she had done. He hasn't seen or heard from her in a few days so hopefully that means she got the hint and went back to Chicago.

He was back to square one. As he looked around at the furniture and the photos he could help but hope that some day the house would be filled with Haileys voice and Maddies laughter. He hoped that he and Hailey would have a bunch more kids and this place would be a mad house.

As he sat on the couch he thought about what he needed to do. It was time to right his wrongs and pray that he had one more chance to do his life right.

It had been 8 days since she met up with Jax. Each day he would come by and spend time with Maddison. Each day was longer and longer but Hailey didn't complain.

He would come in, take off his kutte, and turn off his pre pay. He focused all his attention on Madison and the little girl couldn't have been happier.

Hailey felt a little guilty that Jax was here so much, because Damon was adamant on her getting quality time with her dad without him there. Hailey felt Damon distancing himself but wasn't sure how she felt about it. Maybe this was a good thing. He could distance himself and she wouldn't need to actually acknowledge her guilt in the situation.

She was in the kitchen washing dishes and was lost in her own thoughts. "Is it alright if I put her to bed?" Jax's voice broke her trance and she spun around to face him.

"Yeah of course." She nodded her head.

He looked at her and she felt her belly tighten "You gonna join?"

Hailey nodded her head again and silently set down the sponge in her hand and dried her hands off. She followed him to the living room where he picked up Maddie and carried her to her bedroom.

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" Maddie asked when he laid her in bed.

"Sure peanut." He spoke softly while getting in bed next to her. They both looked at Hailey as if saying "why aren't you in the bed too?" So she got in on the other side of Maddie.

"What kind of story do you want?"

The little girl thought for a moment before looking from her father to her mother and back again "Tell me how you met mommy and loved her."

Jackson and Hailey locked eyes for a moment. "Baby what about.." Hailey was cut off by Jackson's voice.

"Well one night I heard this voice while I was at the garage and I wanted to see who it was... So I walked out the gate and guess who I saw?" He asked the little girl beside him.

"Mommy!" She said happily.

Jax nodded his head "Yupp, and I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. So I introduced myself and when I heard her voice and she shook my hand, I was done. I asked her if I could see her again and she said yes."

"Did you love her then?"

Jax chuckled, "I think I did but it wasn't until a couple weeks later that I admitted it out loud."

Jax looked toward Hailey and she was smiling at how intrigued their daughter was. "Mommy and I were at grandmas house and her and grandma started yelling at each other..."

"Really!?" Madison couldn't believe it.

"I'm not lying baby girl, they were yellin and then mommy dragged me out of the house and told me I was a mommas boy.."

Madison started laughing and so did Hailey. Jax wanted to save this moment to his memory.

"She called me a mommas boy and started walking home, so I ran after her and she turned around laughing. That was the first time I told her I loved her."

Maddie kissed Jax's cheek and then her mothers. She snuggled down into her blankets and hugged her stuffed sink am to her. "That was a good story daddy, you guys can go now."

Both adults made eye contact and laughed at their daughters sass. As they were walking out Jax spoke "She gets that from you."

Hailey held up her hands in mock offense. They made their way out of the room and Hailey made sure to turn on the nightlight.

She and Jax made their way down the hall and stood in silence for a moment. "I should head out, I told Clay I would run some errands when I finished here." He started to put in his kutte.

"I'm glad that you're trying Jackson." Hailey nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Just... Don't make me have to tell my attorney to send the papers through... Please."

Jax walked to ward her and planted a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I won't." He turned to gather his keys and phone and reached for the door.

Hailey stood at the entrance and was watching him walk down the path toward his bike "You're wrong you know?!" She yelled softly at his retreating back.

He turned around with a confused expression.

"Your story... That wasn't the first time you told me you loved me. The night we were on the roof and fell asleep... You said it in your sleep. I just... Never told you."

Jackson smiled at her but stayed on his bike "I still love you ya know."

After a moment she have him a small smile, he had started his bike and she was sure he hadn't heard her "I'll always love you Jackson."

She turned back into the house and locked the door. She made her way to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

(One month later)

"What the hell Hailey!"

"Whatever, Damon I never asked you to come here. I told you Maddie has been spending time with him!"

"Yeah but I didn't know you were making sure to spend time with him too!"

"You're the one who told me you understood, you said that it didn't matter and that I had to do this because he is Maddie's dad. What the hell changed from now since then?"

"A lot has changed. We aren't the same. I thought I could understand but I can't. I don't get how you can still have feelings for someone like that! Is that what you want!? Should I treat you like he did and then maybe you'll feel the same way?"

Hailey shook her head. She honestly had no idea where this argument with Damon came from. He came by after work and started bitching about everything under the sun. It escalated to him throwing Jax in her face and only got worse from there.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Jackson..."

He turned quickly and as in her face "I know more than enough."

He walked away and they both took some deep breaths.

It had been over a month since Hailey and Jax met up and he has been making major effort in being there for both Hailey and Maddie. Damon had been working a lot more and she knew he was stressed. But lately every time they were in the same room he would make big deals out of nothing.

"Hailey I love you, but I don't think I can compete with him anymore." Damon spoke softly.

Hailey stopped breathing. What did that mean?

"What? No Damon that's not.."

"Hailey it is true." He came up to her and cupped her face I'm his hands. He lowered his face so they were looking right at each other. "I'm sorry. You need to get your head straight. Figure out what you want and who you want because I can't keep doing this." He grabbed his jacket and left through the back door closing it with kore force than needed.

Hailey didn't know what to do. She knew he was right and she knew this was coming.

She sat on the floor and cried over her broken relationship. She cried because the guilt was to much, she knew from the beginning she should have let him go. But instead she broke his heart. She felt terrible. But she knew this is what needed to happen. With that she got off the floor and restarted her day.

The next couple days went by normally, Hailey took care of Maddie, and Jax came by to see her. He didn't ask about Damon but he could tell something had happened. She was grateful he was keeping his distance from the situation but she knew small talk would get old eventually.

Maddison was spending another day at her friends house and was sleeping over this time. Hailey had cleaned her entire house and was satisfied with herself, cleaning always relaxed her, almost as much as baking.

Just as she was about to head to her room for a shower she heard a bike roar down her street and stop in front of her house. She knew who it was.

She walked to the front door before he even knocked and opened the door. He made his way up the steps "Hey... You alright?" Hailey looked in his eyes and nodded her head. She was alright. She knew that her mixed feeling weren't good for Damon. He was a good guy and deserved better.

"Yeah I'm okay, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the house with her following behind him. "You want some coffee?"

She went to reach for the mugs when she felt arms wrap around her and a body press into her back. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the feeling he was giving her. God she hadn't been with him in so long and it felt good at this exact moment.

She spun around and he locked his lips with hers. Her lower back was pressed into the counter and he picked her up by her thighs and sat her on top of it. He pushed himself in between her legs and she was lost in him.

After a while she gathered her thoughts and pushed him back. Both of them were panting and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She wasn't sure when her shirt had come off or when she had taken his off "We shouldn't do this."

She closed her eyes for moment and when she opened them he was centimeters from her, his hands gripped the back of her head and smashed their lips together again. His calloused fingers expertly undid the button fly of her shorts and he quickly ripped them away from her legs.

She knew she was wet for him. He never had to do much work to get her going. She felt his fingers glide through her panties and she gasped when he made contact with her.

"You like that baby?"

"Mmmmmm. Fuck.."

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Mmmmm.." Hailey couldn't form words- she never could.

"Come on baby girl... Tell me."

Her fingers were expertly undoing his jeans and she was eager to feel him. Once she was inside she stroked his length and his breath hitched.

"I want you... Please." She panted. She needed him to make everything go away, she needed him to take her to that place. "Ugh!"

He gripped her hips and slid her closer to him and rammed into her and started pumping in and out of her. She was lost in their bubble, she couldn't form a single thought. She locked eyes with him and saw him smirk. "You gonna cum for me?"

She nodded her head and bit his lower lip, she could taste the metallic blood in her own mouth and he growled. They were both sweating and panting in the kitchen and she lowered her head to watch as he slid in and out of her. In and out, in and out.

"Ohhh fuck!" She was so close.

She lost control and felt herself tighten on him. He picked her up and slammed her against the kitchen table, knocking off the center piece in the process. He started moving his hips slowly as she came down from her high. Once he knew she caught her breath he began to pick up his pace. Hailey was in a state of bliss, she couldn't think when he was around her like this. So primal. So animalistic. It was always raw and dirty but they both got off on it over and over. She felt his large hand wrap around her delicate throat and she couldn't help but smile as her airways were constricted.

"God you're so fucking tight." They both were covered in a thin sheet of sweat and Hailey's panting was getting louder. She felt his voice close to her ear "I missed you" Hailey smirked "I couldn't tell" she replied sarcastically, she saw his smirk back at her before he began pounding into her relentlessly. The table was shaking with every thrust and when he through her leg over his shoulder she felt him hit her so deep that she almost blacked out. Both of them were so close. She was thrusting her hips up to meet his every move and her muscles were tightening.

"Scream for me, scream my name!"

Hailey shook her head in protest and shut her eyes. He grabbed her chin "look at me. I wanna see you when you lose control."

That was enough to send her over the edge and beyond. Her body completely shattered and shook with the shock of her orgasm. "Uhhhhh , fuck, Happy!"

He let out a growl and pulled out of her, her name fell from his lips as he came on her lower belly.

Without a word he gathered her up and lead her to the shower. They always had heart to hearts sitting on her bedroom floor in their towels. They were messed up but it worked for them.

After they had washed off and were newly dressed they sat on her tile floor. Hailey felt better. She has a clear head and was able to really talk to Happy about everything going on.

"Feel better?" He asked her with a full blown smile.

"You're such an asshole! But yeah... I feel better." She threw a small hand towel at him.

The first time she and Happy had gotten together was about a year and a half after Maddie was born. They had only hooked up a handful of times but she swore he had a sixth sense for her. He always showed up at the right moment and they would never speak of it again.

"Why don't you just talk to Jax?" He said while standing up and gathering his things to leave.

Hailey shrugged "I will eventually. I promise."

He nodded his head "I'll see ya around princess. Call me if you need anything, and lock the fucking door."

She laughed and stood up. She locked the door and went to sit on the couch.

She was so fucked up.


	7. Paths Cross

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a wonderful holiday. I love all the reactions from the last chapter (lots of twists and turns in the future) this chapter isn't as long as I usually like buuuut wanted something out for you guys! Let me know what you think and keep the feedback coming!!** I DONT OWN THE LYRICS

7.

"Wake up! I wanna go shopping!"

Hailey woke to her bestfriend straddling her and yelling into her ear.

The sun was shining in and Hailey had no idea what time it was.

"Fuck Chels, what time is it?" Hailey ran her hand through her hair and sat up with a yawn.

"It's 11 and I already got the rug rat ready so let's go mama!"

Hailey threw the blankets off and started getting ready. She never slept this late but knew that she needed it.

"Mommy can I put some on too?" Maddie asked while watching Hailey put on her eyeliner. She picked the little girl up and placed her on the counter.

"You're already beautiful baby."

"Yeah but I wanna be extra today!"

"Alright..." Hailey put a tiny amount of lip balm on Maddie's lips "smudge baby... Like this."

Maddie did so with a dramatic 'pop' and watched her mother closely.

"Alright now do a fishy face!"

Maddie did so quickly and Hailey swiped her cheeks with pale pink blush. "Perfect peanut."

"I love you mommy!"

"Love you waaaay more."

Maddie giggled and jumped down from the counter. Hailey heard her talking to Chelsea and got dressed.

A few minutes later, and the girls were off to the mall.

By the time they had finished shopping Hailey had new bras and panties, four pairs of jeans, eight new dresses, ten new tops, and 4 pairs of heels. Maddie got nine new dresses, three pairs of sandals, new hair bows and ribbons, and three new stuffed animals.

Chelsea had more bags than Maddie and Hailey combined. The SUV was packed to full capacity. After grabbing lunch Maddie had fallen asleep in the back while clutching her new toy.

"So how is she with everything?" Chelsea asked.

"She's doing okay, she asked about Damon a few times but I explained it to her the best I could. I think her having Jackson around for the past few weeks helped soften the blow though. I mean... Damon and I have exchanged texts and he still makes sure I'm okay and she's okay. I still care about him... That's what I told him, I care about him, I love him, but I'm not in live with him."

"I'm glad that you realized it now rather than later.. So what's going on with you and Jax?"

Hailey looked at Maddie in her mirror and smiled softly. "Honestly... Nothing. He comes by and he's great with her. He and I talk briefly and I guess you could say that we are becoming friends. It's just been different since the custody thing- I think he realized that I had control and knew he needed to change. Honestly, he's been around more this past month and a half than he has in the last five years. I just hope that we can keep it this way." Hailey said with a shrug.

"What about Happy?" Chelsea asked with an all knowing expression while she turned the page in her magazine.

Hailey almost swerved off the road. "Wh.. What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! I'm your best friend I've known since the first time it happened!"

Hailey was shocked! Well not too shocked, Chelsea was always able to read her like a book. "Happy is fine, but nothing is going on. It's only happened a few times and that's it."

"I was just asking..." Chelsea said ol with a smirk. "Soooo how is he?" She raised her eyebrows twice.

"Oh my god! He's... Fantastic. Okay?" Hailey laughed.

"As good as Jax?"

Hailey thought about it for a moment and shook her head "No one is ever going to be as good as Jackson, I don't care what anyone says... Loving someone makes it different."

Chelsea reached across and held her friends hand while rubbing her thumb over the top "I know babe...I know."

(The following day))

"Alright peanut we need to be quiet okay? Mommy's working..."

Maddie looked at her father and nodded her head. She put her tiny finger against her lips "shhhhh"

Jax smiled and grabbed her little hand in his. He quietly opened the door to Hailey's studio in downtown charming. She had the walls painted white and she had black and white photos framed that covered the walls. He had never really been here before, it was her escape from the world.

He picked Maddie up and made his way down the hall. He stopped when he noticed a wall was covered in photos from when they were together. She had photos with Donna, Opie, Gemma, Happy, Juice, tons of photos with SAMCRO. He noticed ones of the two of them when they were together. Many of them were candids an she wasn't sure who took them. When he turned at the end of the small hall, she had walls of photos of her and Maddie throughout the years.

He was lost in the photos and never realized how much he had missed. His favorite photo was the largest on the wall, it was at Madddie's first birthday party. Hailey had Maddie in the air above her face, they both had giant smiles and Jackson was looking at Hailey intently. He remembered the moment, it was one of his favorite. He loved this girl more than anything, he was going to make her see that.

"Come on Daddy!" Maddie said softly while tugging his chin to look at her.

"Alright baby." He continued walking and heard her voice and piano playing.

"Shhhhhhhh" Maddie put her finger back to her lips and another fingers to his.

"I wish you had on sunglasses

to cover up those blue eyes

I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye

Why can't you look off somewhere

if you catch me staring at you

Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do..."

He listened to the lyrics she was singing and knew that he still had a chance to make this right.

Later that night Jax sat in the clubhouse looking around at the men he surrounded himself with, his brothers. He knew they all had his back and he knew they would do anything to help him whenever he needed it. But talking about relationships and looking for advice from guys only categorized you as a god damn pussy. Jax felt someone sit beside him and realized his best friend had dropped by.

"Hey man, what are you up to? Donna know you're here?"

Opie brought the beer up to is lips and took a generous sip. "Shots going sideways man, she doesn't get it. Wants to take the kids to live in Modesto with her mom."

Jax looked over his closest friend and saw that he wasn't as upset as he though he would be at this news. "How do you feel about that bro?"

Opie looked around and shook his head slightly "Honestly brother, I think it's for the best. Donna and I ain't the same. She doesn't accept this life. Doesn't trust me, doesn't want me."

"She's probably just adjusting..."

"Naw man, I know she doesn't. She's been seeing someone since i went inside. Thinks I don't know about it. Guy lives in the same town as her mom. She hasn't even touched me since I've been out. This is where I belong, this is my life and I just can't be half in half out. I don't wanna die man."

"Look man, I can't tell you anything about relationships, my like is straight outta the Sid and Nancy handbook but you gotta do what's best for you."

"Man you have a girl that loves your dumb ass and you do t even see it. Get her back Jax. You're gonna need her when we sit at the head of that table."

Jax had to chuckle at that. His friend was right, he needs to get Hailey back.

"What are you gonna do about the kids?"

"Every other weekend. I told her that. I told her I wanted to be able to come whenever I wanted to and she agreed. It is what it is man."

They both say back in a comfortable silence drinking their needs and watching the party around them.

Some time later a young new sweet butt ran her fingers along Opies kutte and he allowed her to sit in his lap. Jackson looked ahead at the girls that were dancing on the tables in front of them. He watched them but he couldn't help compare them to Hailey. He knew he needed release and so when the one that resembled her the most was within his reach he sat her in his lap. He and Ope resumed casual conversation as Juice and Bobby joined their little circle. After a while Opie stood and brought the little red head back to his room. Jax stood as well and gave the girl in his lap a nod toward his dorm room.

Once inside she began kissing his neck "I can do anything you want VP." Jax chuckled "I don't know about that darlin." She stepped back from him and dropped her dress to the floor. Jax couldn't help but compare her body to the one he ached for every night. His hands went to her hips and they didn't feel right. Her eyes didn't have the flakes of gold that Hailey's eyes possessed. A sudden disgust came over him. What was he doing? He wanted Hailey back and yet he was gonna get his dick wet with a horrible look alike? No. He knew what he had to do to get her back. He needed to be with her and only her. His inner thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock. He looked down not even remembering how his pants got off. His eyes locked with hers and he could pretend it was someone else if he forced her head to love so her eyes were hidden. He laced his fingers in her hair and began rocking his hips into her mouth. He imagined it were a different set of lips, ones that were soft and knew exactly what to do to get him off. His eyes were closed and his hips began moving erratically, he felt his thighs begin to shake and he held the girls head still while he exploded down her throat. Once he let go she tried to move onto his bed and he just shook his head. "Sorry darlin, not tonight."

She looked at him like he was crazy "what?" Jax readjusted his jeans and walked to his door opening it "you heard me." The girl huffed and stood up, she pulled her dress back into place and stomped toward the main room, no doubt in search of another son to keep company. Jax went to his bathroom and took a piss. He decided to go grab one more beer before calling it a night.

He sat at the bar and Misty made her way over to him. "What's your poison tonight sweetheart?" Jax gave her his infamous smirk "just a beer misty" she slid one his way and placed another one next to it. Before he even turned around he saw the inked arm of the Tacom Killer grab the neck of the bottle. He sat in the stool next to Jax.

"Where have you been man?" Jax spoke while sipping his beer.

"just takin care of something." Happy rasped.

Jax tilted his beer toward Happys and they clinked glasses. Both men drank their beers in silence before they both called it a night.

"No company tonight killer?" Jax asked comically while they both made their way toward their rooms, the killer had company as frequent as Jax did.

Happy shrugged "I'm all set tonight." His door closed just as Jax closed his own.


	8. Every Breath You Take

Hailey woke up with a major headache and couldn't help but sigh. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and closed her eyes. All she could think about was how she let her life get this way. Just a few years ago she was a fresh faced eighteen year old, her only worry was graduating and partying with her friends. She never expected that one moment in time could change her entire life.

She had been walking down Main St. thinking of lyrics to a song she was trying to write. It was unusually cold that morning and so she was bundled up in a black coat, black scarf, and burgundy beanie. She had her headphones in and didn't hear the door to the barber shop open. The next thing she knew her eyes were glued onto the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. Yup. The moment she bumped into Jackson Teller she knew nothing would be the same.

The shrill ring of her phone brought her back to the present. She reached for the phone on her bedside table. Seeing the name on the screen she knew today was going to be a long one.

"Hi Gemma." She spoke annoyed,

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart." Gemma spoke through phone. Hailey knew she was up and ready to rule Charming. She was the queen after all.

"What do i owe for this wake up call? It's barely 8:00."

"Figured you would want to get breakfast with me and the princess." Hailey could hear her daughter in the background. She couldn't help but smile. Even though she and Gemma had their differences the two were able to be civil for the sake of Maddie. Now that she and Jackson had worked on a custody agreement Gemma had been more inviting toward Hailey and Hailey had chosen to forgive her for the stunt she pulled.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes"

Ending the call, she stretched her body and made her way into her bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth she heard a knock on her front door. She made her way down the hallway as another knock resonated, she looked through the peephole to see a tattooed arm outstretched. She mentally cursed herself before opening the door.

"What are you doing here!?" She hastily spoke to him, looking to see if her neighbors were being nosy. He simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped inside. As she turned around she was invaded with the smell of motor oil, cologne, and the open air. It was simply just Happy.

"Gotta head out on a run for a few days, figured I'd let you know since I'm sure he hasn't yet." The rasp of his voice always did something to her. However, her irritation at the fact that Jackson hadn't informed her took over her thoughts. "Where are you guys going?"

"Arizona. Gotta handle some shit."

Hailey took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay. Be safe. All of you." She looked him dead in the eye. His black orbs were ones that she could lose herself in, they made her own go dark. Her eyes were able to break the stare down and look toward his mouth. He leaned in close to her. They were merely centimeters apart and just as their mouths were about to touch, his found her neck instead.

Before she could comprehend anything she was pushed up against the wall in her entry way with her legs wrapped around his waste. His hands made their way into the tiny sleep shorts she was still wearing. His fingers teased her, she should be embarrassed with how ready she was for him but she didn't care. His finger entered her to the knuckle and started moving. He entered a second one and she couldn't help the noises escaping her. "Tell me you like it" he growled into her ear. She nodded her head and his other hand came up to wrap around her throat. "Tell. Me. You. Like. It." His growl was lethal and it took everything she had to form the words "I like it Hap." She gasped for air to return to her lungs. She could feel his hardness and all she wanted was to reach the finish line. His fingers were moving faster and she started to unzip his low rising jeans, she was so close. Her legs began to shake and then she heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle engine coming down the street. So fucking close she thought. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She knew that sound. Better than anything, it was Jacksons bike. It seemed that Happy had heard it as well. His hand slipped from her shorts, her feet touched the floor, he held onto her for a moment so she could balance again. She looked at him wide eyed as the sound got closer and was startled when he laughed while grabbing her head and leaning his forehead against hers. "Looks like you owe me next time." And made his way out the back door.

"What the hell was that about" she thought. She and Happy never did just random hookups especially that soon after the last one. He was territorial and even though it was in his nature he had always kept his cool. She couldn't have a rift start up between club members. It was bad for everybody. Hailey composed herself and took a deep breath. She knew she'd have to pay for her sins at some point but now wasn't the time.

Not a minute later did she hear a knock on her door. She looked in the mirror and mentally hit herself for being so stupid. She quickly threw on a sweatshirt hanging on the hook by the door before opening it.

The blonde blue eyed devil was standing there with a smirk on his face. "You look wonderful this morning darling" he said with sarcasm. Hailey rolled her eyes and moved aside so he could come in "What do you want Jackson?" She turned toward him with her arms crossed. He smiled "Aren't you getting breakfast with my mom and Maddie?"

Hailey gave him a small smile and nodded her head while opening the door for him to walk through. "I wasn't aware that you'd be joining us."

He stepped into the house and made himself at home on her couch. He gave her his boyish smile that she loved so much "I always say yes to pancakes, you know that babe." She didn't miss the pet name he tacked onto his statement. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah I can remember, in the beginning I always asked you to get them so you'd have to spend time with me." He laughed at that. "You know I would have done anything you'd asked." For a brief moment her mind allowed her to believe that. But she knew it wasn't true, she had asked him plenty of times to stay faithful and that blew up in her face.

As if sensing where her mind had gone he got up and stood in front of her. Her eyes were downcast and she began to make her way from his white sneakers but stopped on the patched in his cut. She was eye level with the fabric strips and she allowed her hand to trace them. His hands cupped her cheeks and their eyes locked on one another. "I will never be able to change what happened, but I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make us better." He leant his forehead against hers and it took everything in her to not break down. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. How could she when she was now keeping secrets from him.

Hailey simply nodded her head and removed his hands from her cheeks. She pushed the blonde hairs out of his eyes and spoke softly "This thing between us, we both aren't ready for it to be back to what it was. Don't put all of the work on yourself Jackson. I need to figure things out myself as well."

Things were far to serious for both of them and so they separated from one another. Jax broke the tension by smiling "I'm starving here Hails, get a move on." He swatted her butt while walking toward her kitchen. She rubbed her now sore butt and made her way to her room to throw on some jeans.

They drove separately to the diner and were greeted by a smiling Maddie and a smirking Gemma when the two of them entered. Gemma couldn't help but notice everyone in the diner stare at the pair while they made their way to the table. This was the future King and Queen of Charming and the people all knew it. Maddie couldn't wait to tell her parents all about what she did with her grandma. Both Jax and Hailey listened closely to everything their little girl had to say.

Breakfast had been nice, Maddie begged Hailey to allow Jax to give her a ride home on his bike. Hailey agreed and followed closely behind them. She pulled her car into the driveway and Maddie ran inside, leaving her parents on the front porch.

"Listen, I gotta go on a run for a few days. I gotta head out in a few minutes. If you need anything call Piney or the Prospect at the garage. I'll give you a call when I get there so I can talk to Mads."

Hailey nodded her head and put her hands inside the back pocket of her jeans, "What's the run for?" She asked curiously. She and Jax may have been separated but he always confided in her with club stuff. "It's just getting a new charter started up on some business adventures. Nothing bad or to dangerous..." before she could reposed with her usual "promise?" He beat her to it and put out his pinky. "...promise." She locked her pinky with his and smiled.

Hailey sighed and looked behind her into the house. "I'll let you go and get ready. Make sure to call. Stay safe, all of you."

Jax rode into the lot to find the guys packing up their bikes. He parked his next to Clays and got off, lighting up a cigarette. They were all riding out to Arizona to see Moose and Giggles. They had set up a new charter out there and needed help finalizing deals for their earnings. Jax spotted Opie and made his way over toward him.

"What's up man? You ready?"

Opie looked up at his best friend and laughed. "Man I'm so ready for this. I need the long ride. Got to much shit flying around in my head." Jax nodded his head. He could understand that, most of the guys used to open rode to work through their shit. "I get that brother." The smoke rose through air as Jax continued to smoke. "How ya doing with everything?" Jax knew that his best friend was going to have a hard time with Donna leaving, he couldn't imagine what he'd be like if Hailey was gone from Charming. Hell, he knew he'd be hunting her down and dragging her back here. "Honestly man, I'm doing okay. I mean, it's definitely rough but I knew when I was still inside that she was out of this life, she didn't want me in it and I can't live without it. Besides, Donna wasn't made for this. I'll love her till I die but me forcing her to be an old lady...it just would have destroyed her and I. At least now, she and I can be friends and she can live her own life."

Jax couldn't help but think that Hailey deserved better than him, better than Charming, better than this life. Opie could see the looks cross over his best friends face "Hailey ain't Donna man, she's built for this whether you believe it or not. That girl is gonna be a better queen than your mom, don't you dare tell her I said that." Opie pontes his finger at Jax and held a very serious face. Jax had to laugh, he knew his mother would skin Opie alive for voicing such a thing. "You might be right about that man."

Clay came out of the clubhouse and shouted for everyone to get ready to move. They all made their ways to their bikes and started their engines. The roar of the bikes was unlike anything else, as they made their way out of the town the people watched as the Sons made their way on another journey.

It was 12:30 in the morning when her phone began to ring. She had been asleep for about an hour, she reached over and answered. She had received a brief phone call from Jackson right before she fell asleep letting her know they made it there safely. Who would be calling her at this time?

She didn't recognize the number which wasn't unusual, the guys were always changing their burners.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

She could hear someone breathing.

She pulled the phone from her ear to make sure she had service.

"Is anyone there."

She could still hear someone breathing. Then the lien went dead. She didn't think anything of it and put her phone back on the night stand. She rolled over and went to sleep.


	9. Note!

**Hey guys! Forgot to attach this to the chapter update! Just wanted to thank you all again for your continued support. I'm so happy you are liking the story and the fun twists and turns I have lined up! Just to clarify some things for all of you:**

 **Ages would be Hailey roughly 24/25**

 **Jackson and Tara would be 29/30**

 **Hailey was 18 when she got with Jax and had Maddie around 19/20**

 **Hailey and Jax were together for about 2.5 years before breaking up**

 **If I had to choose a look alike for Hailey I would say Nina Dobrev**

 **Chelsea I would say Nikki Reed**

 **Damon I would say Mathew Noszka (with brown hair)**


End file.
